vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Travelers
The Travelers are a mysterious, several-millenia-old,once powerful,cursed sub-culture of witches who have presumably been transmitting the knowledge of their spells from one generation to another since their emergence around the time of the Roman Empire, in modern Europe. Silas and Qetsiyah were said to be the most powerful members during their time, and possibly the two most powerful members of all time, and the most powerful witches of all time. However, Silas became immortal, rendering him unable to practice magic, and Qetsiyah was later killed by the group for making immortality achievable. They also kept Amara's body, which was used as the anchor for the Other Side spell, hidden for thousands of years until Qetsiyah brought herself back to life and located it with her magic. Very little is known about the structure of the group, but membership seems to be earned by birthright and people are still considered members even when they lose the ability to use their magical powers, such as, for example, as a result of becoming a vampire. True to their name, Travelers adopt a nomadic lifestyle; they are constantly on the move. For this reason, it is possible for outside factions to hire their services at the right price. The group serves as the de-facto main antagonists of the fifth season. Tensions have been rising between the Travelers and other witch covens for centuries, and the threat of war is in the air. It is revealed in Rescue Me the reason as to why do witches of this specific culture hold a grudge against all those witches who draw on nature for power (Traditional Magic). Apparently at some point in the past, the witches cursed the land to turn it against the Travelers so they couldn't draw on its power, effectively rendering them unable to practice Traditional Magic. In Resident Evil, the deeper reason to the The Travelers' Curse in the first place is revealed. Apparently, when Silas and Qetsiyah performed The Immortality Spell, it caused an unbalance amongst the supernatural community of ancient times. So, all other witches from different covens began fearing that the witches from Qetsiyah and Silas' coven will, like the two of them, rise to extreme power and disrupt the laws of nature and witchcraft, so they decided to curse them. When the curse was placed, the witches of this coven were left with no access to Traditional Magic, and were not able to use magic at all when together, seeing as the consequence was a number of natural disasters. Therefore, they had to move constantly and not stay in one place for too long, as well as having to be divided and never fully together so the cursed witches were then called the Travelers. They however did find a way around the curse as only in other people's bodies as Passengers could they use magic when together, so their tendency trough the centuries was to take over other people's bodies. History The Travelers were an ancient community of gifted people and extremely powerful witches who were apparently much more powerful in magic than witches from different covens and cultures.Qetsiyah and Silas were two members of the Travelers and considered to be their most powerful members. However, things changed for the Travelers when the two created a spell for immortality. When it was used on Silas and Amara, it caused a severe schism in the entire witch community, possibly over the subject of immortality itself. The community was divided between those who stayed fully normal witches though didn't continue to practice magic of the Travellers, and those witches who stayed the practicioners of their powerful magic-the Travelers. Fearing the power the Travelers could harness, the witches placed a curse on all those who stayed in the Traveller culture of witches.The curse prevented them from gathering as a tribe, an act which would cause disasters such as plagues, fires and earthquakes whenever they gathered. However, the Travelers eventually discovered that the curse only prevented them from gathering inside their own bodies, explaining their obssession with spirit possession and the creation of the passengers, as a means to gather undetected by the other witches and for them to avoid the curse. According to Nadia, the Travelers, living up to their name, are constantly travelling around, and as such do not possess many things. At some point, the Travelers killed Qetsiyah and took possession of the petrified corpse of Amara. They moved her around from place to place for over 2,000 years. After Silas was freed, the Travelers sent Gregor and the vampire Nadia to track him down and place him back in his cell. They have also shown to desire the destruction of immortality, as they wished to cure Silas and for him to stay alive long enough for them to take his blood and use it to cure Amara. Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Gregor, with Nadia's help, possessed Matt through a spell. In True Lies, Silas's pursuit of Katherine leads him to a confrontation with Matt, where he quickly finds out he cannot control Matt with his powers. By probing Matt's mind, he finds out that Gregor is possessing him, and that is why he can't compel Matt. Later, Gregor and Nadia confront Silas at the gas station where he went to get a "snack". Gregor reveals his intention of entombing Silas once again and Nadia says this is the goal of The Travelers. Before Gregor can do anything, he is killed by Nadia who reveals that she has no intention of doing what the Travelers want and has an agenda that Silas seems to benefit from. In Original Sin, Qetsiyah mentions that she and Silas were the most powerful members of a group of gifted people called The Travelers. In Monster's Ball, ''Qetsiyah reveals that the Travelers killed her, possibly because of her part in creating the Immortality Spell. She also reveals that they took the anchor to the Other Side and have been hiding it for 2,000 years. In ''Handle with Care, a couple of Travelers arrive at the location where Amara's petrified body is hidden. They attack Damon, and Damon kills them. One of the Travelers is then used to revive and nourish Amara. In Dead Man on Campus, it is revealed by the spirit of Gregor that the Travelers' mission is to find and kill Katherine. Katherine said she hated Travelers because all they do is lie while she reveals that Nadia's grandfather was a Traveler. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Katherine reveals that her father was a Traveler, which means a magical gene runs in her family. In 500 Years of Solitude, Nadia brings Elena and Stefan to an abandoned house where they'll find a Traveler who will help Nadia save Katherine. Nadia tricks Elena and Stefan with the house full of Travelers who want doppelgängers for unknown reasons. So the Travelers corner Elena and Stefan, and takes two buckets of there blood, and let them go afterwards. A fellow Traveler teaches Katherine the spell, and later Katherine uses the spell on Elena to become a passenger in her body. In The Devil Inside, Mia completes the spell which gives katherine permanent control of elena's body. Katherine then kills Mia. In'' Total Eclipse of the Heart, Sloan offers Wes money and protection and in return he would analyze doppelgänger blood. Later the Travelers help bring down Damon and Enzo, as Wes injects Damon with the ripper serum. In ''No Exit, ''the Travelers seal Damon and Enzo in a farmhouse so Wes could observe how long Damon would last before he fed on his best friend. When Damon started to feed, they raised the acidity of Enzo's blood so that Damon wouldn't be able to kill as Wes still needed him. and Caroline]] In ''While You Were Sleeping, ''as Caroline is looking for a cure to Damon and Elena's ripper virus (which she was injected by Katherine and is different given that it has werewolf venom in it), Enzo comes to her and tells her that he has the cure but that before he gives it, the Travelers need Stefan. At an abandonned rail yard, Enzo and Sloan explain to Stefan and Caroline that, when Wes rescued Enzo from Damon, it was because he needed him to create the cure for the ripper virus. The Travelers had also created a cure for Elena because they need her alive. Sloan then reveals that the last two dopplegangers were special, especially when their bloods were combined. However, the Travelers had discovered that one of Stefan's dopplegangers still existed (most probably due to the line of his bastard half-brother). In order for Elena and Stefan to be the last dopplegangers, they needed this doppleganger to die. While Enzo took the cure to Elena and Damon, Sloan and the Travelers linked Stefan's mind to his doppleganger's and tried to kill him but Caroline forced them to stop before they harmed Stefan too much. In exchange, she agreed to go to Atlanta with Enzo and kill the doppleganger. Appearances * I Know What You Did Last Summer (Gregor, Nadia) * True Lies (Gregor, Nadia renounces membership) * Original Sin (Gregor and Qetsiyah presently, Silas in flashbacks) * For Whom the Bell Tolls (Gregor) * Handle with Care (Qetsiyah, Silas, Kristoff, Rene) * Death and the Maiden (Qesiyah, Silas) * Dead Man on Campus (Gregor) * 500 Years of Solitude (Mia, Katherine's family, unnamed members; first appearance as a large group) * The Devil Inside (Mia) * Total Eclipse of the Heart (Sloan, unnamed members) * No Exit (unnamed members) * While You Were Sleeping (Sloan, unnamed members) * Rescue Me (Markos, Sloan, unnamed members) * Resident Evil (Markos) * Man on Fire (Markos, Sloan) * 5x20 (Markos) * 5x21 (Markos) * 5x22 (Markos) Members Alive *Markos (present day leader) *Sloan (member) *Ivan (member) *Dozens of unnamed members *Stefan Salvatore (de facto as Silas' descendant, inactive as vampire) *Elena Gilbert (de facto as Amara's descendant, inactive as vampire) Deceased *Silas (deceased) *Qetsiyah (deceased) *Gregor (member) *Mia (member) *Kristoff (member) *Rene (member) *Mr. Petrov (Katherine's father) (member) *Possibly Katerina's Sister (member) *Wes Maxfield (unofificial member) *Nadia Petrova *Katerina Petrova (presumably unable to use witch powers while in Elena's body) *Dozens of unnamed members Trivia *According to Silas, they were once referred to as ; however, he may have been merely insulting them. *According to Nadia, their main goal was to entomb Silas once again. After the death of Silas, they've turned their attention to Katherine. *They were responsible for Qetsiyah's death. *They were the guardians of the anchor to the Other Side, which they stole after they killed Qetsiyah. **They move the anchor to the Other Side (which is revealed to be the dessicated Amara) wherever they go. *They are big on spirit possesion. *Katherine stated that Nadia's grandfather was a Traveler in ''Dead Man on Campus. *They carry blades that are capable of killing the passengers lying within the bodies of others. *According to Mia, they are unable to access traditional magic for unknown reasons, so they have to improvise. *In 500 Years of Solitude, Mia called Elena's cellphone to summon Katherine as a Passenger, right after Katherine performed the spell to transfer herself into Elena's body. This implies they might be able to sense if one of their members have performed a spell, or if a Passenger spell have been used. *The Travelers seem to have a strong interest in doppelgangers. *Wes managed to team up with the Travellers to take down Damon and Enzo. Sloan wants Wes to analyze Stefan and Elena's blood. *Tensions are rising between the Travelers and other witch covens, and there is the possibility of war. *Markos is the leader of the Travelers in present day. *It is revealed that because Jeremy is one of the Five, he cant be mind controlled by Travelers. *It is revealed that the Travelers were once powerful witches (gifted people) just like any other and had access to all magic like all witches. Only then was a curse placed on the land by other witches to turn it against this specific subculture of witches. Since then, the Travelers were left unable to channel any magic coming from nature. So, since then, they held a grudge with all those witches who draw magic from nature.The witches seemingly cursed the land to turn it against them thus why they can't practice traditional magic seperately or channel it, instead they have to perform Traveler magic. *The Travelers completed a spell to bring their leader Markos back from the Other Side, which involved all of the Travelers in Mystic Falls (aside for Sloan) drinking a mixture of Stefan and Elena's doppelgänger blood and sacrificing themselves by setting themselves on fire. Dozens of Travelers died and passed through Bonnie, the anchor and tollbooth to the Other Side, which overwhelmed her so much that she passed out onto the floor. Markos was then able to slip into the living world from the other direction. *Its revealed in Resident Evil by Markos that the Travelers had the curse placed on them by a coven of witches for the actions of Silas and Qetsiyah, and that one of the consequences of the curse is that if the Travelers practice magic in groups, as is their custom, natural disasters such as earthquakes and plagues would occur in the location they were currently staying. However, the Travelers found a loophole; if they become passengers in a non-Traveler's body, they are able to practice magic in groups. It can be assumed that this particular effect of the curse is why they are known as the Travelers, because they have been unable to put down roots anywhere. *According to Liv, her coven has tracked the Travelers for centuries in an effort to keep them from breaking their curse. She revealed that Travelers have a long history of holding large gatherings through the centuries, in which they take over a town and become passengers in various townsfolk. It appears they are doing the same in Mystic Falls, as a Traveler possessed Liz Forbes (who was later freed with a passenger-killing knife) and Tyler Lockwood, among dozens of others. *Once Tyler, who was in possession of the last passenger-killing knife, became a receptacle for a passenger, the Traveler inside him gave the knife to Markos, who threw the knife in the fire and cast a spell to destroy it. As far as we know, this means there are no longer any weapons that can truly kill a passenger. *It is actually discovered that the witches were all together fully as one until the sin of Qetsiyah and Silas' act came and unbalanced the nature greatly.Then,the community seperated into witches who stopped practicing the same magic as Silas and Qetsiyah,known as normal witches now,and into Travellers,the witches who stayed true to their roots despite their members' sin.So,when the witches figured out that the Travellers still used extremely powerful magic and could repeat Qetsiyah's sin,they cursed all those witches that remained Travellers.So,only then,due to the curse's consequences did they gain the name Travellers.Previously,they were probably just extremely powerful witches,stronger than other covens of their kind. Gallery Travelers 5X10.png Travelers 5x10-2.png Travelers 5x10-3.png Travelers 5x10-4.png Travelers-5.png Travelers-6.png Travelers-7.png Stefan and Sloan 5x16.png Caroline-Stefan-Enzo and the travelers 5x16.png Travelers-8.png Travelers-9.png Rescue08.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles